swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapon
Weapon is a category of equipment used to deal damage to a target. Weapons There are three categories of weapons: *Melee weapons are used for fighting targets at close range (0-6m). This category includes: **Unarmed **One-handed **Two-handed **Polearms **Lightsabers * Ranged weapons are used for fighting targets at a distance (0-75m). This category includes: **Pistols **Carbines **Rifles **Heavy weapons * Munitions are weapons that are usually thrown at an opponent, or placed to do damage when an opponent triggers them. This category includes: **Grenades **Mines **Traps Weapon Properties When you examine your weapon, you will find the following properties of interest: Combat Level This is the required CL that your character must be to use this weapon. Required Profession Some weapons can only be used by certain Careers/Professions. One example is the Lightsaber which can only be used by a Force Sensitive/Jedi. Species Required Weapons like the Modified X-1 Carbine require your character to be certain species, such as a Wookiee to equip or use. Skill Mods Certain weapons actually increase the attributes of your character, such as giving them a +10 to thier Strength. Damage Several properties affect the damage the weapon does. These values on the weapon may be modified by your skills and other factors. * Base Type is either kinetic or energy (most melee weapons are kinetic and most ranged are energy). * Damage is the range of damage done by the weapon. The better your accuracy is with the weapon relative to the defense of your target, the closer to the maximum damage the weapon will do. Also, remember that the damage you actually do is mitigated by any armor that your opponent is wearing. * Elemental Type indicates that the weapon also does some form of elemental damage. *'Elemental Damage' indicates the amount of damage the element does. This damage is not figured into the actual Damage stat. Other Stats Other properties include: * Range is how far the weapon reaches. If the target is beyond this range, the weapon will simply not fire. Weapons Subcategories Even though weapons are already divided into three main categories (Melee, Munitions, & Ranged), those weapons are also divided into many other subcategories. * Crafted - These are made by Traders with the Weaponsmithing like of skills. The stats of the weapon are based on the quality of materials used and the experimentation the Trader performs while crafting, up to a certain cap determined by the schematic type. **This subcategory also includes weapons that are crafted via the Chu-Gon Dar Cube. *'Looted' - These are weapons that are usually looted off of random MOBs. These weapons may have the same name and different statistics, such as different damage or required CL, or may be variants. This also includes weapons that are looted off of MOBs during a quest. *'Quest Reward' - These are weapons given as rewards for completing a quest. These weapons are given, not looted. *'Other' - Some weapons, such as Publish rewards or weapons that are exclusivly bought from factional recruiters fit into this subcategory. Category:Weapons